villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vyvyan Basterd
Vyvyan Basterd is the secondary antagonist of The Young Ones. Biography Vyvyan is a medical student who lives with Rick, Neil, and Mike. Vyvyan is extremely violent and regularly attacks Rick, whom he despises and Neil, although he doesn't hate Neil as much as Rick. However, Vyvyan never attacks Mike and has some respect for him. Mike relies on Vyvyan to be his right-hand man. Depsite his violent behaviour, Vyvyan can be likeable. He shows signs of superhuman strengths such as being decapitated and fixing his head back on, moving a wall with his hands, being able to lift Neil over his head and having a pick-axe through his head. He is also able to eat anything from caviar and rats to televisions and bricks. Vyvyan has a pet hamster called SPG (Special Patrol Group) whom is prone to Vyvyan's violent outbursts, but these are sometimes provoked by SPG. In the final episode, Vyvyan is the getaway driver for the bank robbery. Unfortunately, he crashes the car and accidentally killed SPG who was asleep on the radiator. Vyvyan cries for a bit until Rick steals a double decker bus. They escape into the countryside, but fall off a cliff. They all say "Phew! That was close!" and the bus explodes. It is debatable as to whether Vyvyan and the gang survived this explosion. Villainous acts Season 1: #Demolition - He was crashing all the buildings from the house. #Oil - He quarrelled Rick for their bedroom. #Interesting - He used the vaccum cleaner and sucks up the carpet and pulls up some floorboards. #The Flood - He tried to use the hedge-trimmers to kill Neil. He quarrelling Rick again. Season 2: #Bambi - Abusing against Bambi and bashes in the floor for the University Challenge. #Cash - He snatches the book from his hand and the chair from under him; he also grabs the record player and runs out of the room. While he is pregnant at the ending of the episode, he destroyed their house. #Nasty - He got blamed by Rick and Mike. #Time - He was yelling at the church bells angrily. Another, he quarrels with Rick. #Sick - He lights the Molotov cocktail, throws it across the hall, where it explodes. The another part where Vyvyan tears The Good Life down and ranting about The Good Life. #Summer Holiday - He robs the bank and steals the bus (along with Rick, Mike and Neil). Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Jerks Category:Killjoy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sitcom villains Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Trap Master Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Mad Scientist Category:Psychopath Category:Singing Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Secondary Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Misanthropes